This Stereotype Story Discontinued
by sillyhappyperson
Summary: Fang is in love with Max. Competing for her love against Max's other best friend, Sam and the popular guy, Dylan. Can he win?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride

Since it'll probably be too long as a story if I put both Max and Fang's POV in the same story I've separated them…this pretty much means that I'm forcing myself to write more since Honors English is coming to an end. If you haven't read Stereotypical Life it's alright because I'm pretty much just going to rewrite the entire thing in Fang's POV so you're not missing out on too much besides the fact I'm not good at writing as if I'm a guy since I'm a girl. But if you think this is crappy then read Stereotypical Life because it's probably better. Anyways enjoy

-Hi! I'm a line and I'm here to tell you that the author note has ended and the story will now begin-

Max is going to kill me. I'm in detention with Iggy and I was supposed to take her home/ at least tell her I was in detention. Stupid teacher for taking away my cell phone, it was my parents who called because they forgot that I have school from 7am-2pm. Yeah my parents are that forgetful of my life. I know they love me but they spend more time trying to make sure that we all have a nice, rich lifestyle that they forget they still have to take care of me.

I should probably introduce myself now, I'm Fang. Max is my best friend who I take to and from school every day and Iggy is her older twin brother. Right now I'm spazzing, as close it as I'm going to get as I'm an "Emotionless Rock", because I am close to the 3rd strike till Max stopped riding to school with me and started to ride with her other best friend/next door neighbor Sam. She's probably counting this as the third strike meaning that she will ditch me for that piece of dung that is her other best friend. Yeah I really hate Sam, he tried setting Max up with one of his guy friends a while back, one that we both knew wouldn't treat her the way that was right just so that if it ended badly she would call him. Yeah that plan backfired since she called me. Anyways we're both those poor fellows who have fallen for their best friend, which is why we avoid each other unless around Max. It's been like this since we first met because of Max. Jealous six year olds, it probably looked pretty interesting to our parents, back when my parents were still always around so they wouldn't need to hire a nanny.

"Come on Fang, detention is over." Iggy said snapping me out of my thoughts of how much I hate Sam and adore Max. I mentally groaned because I probably just lost my morning and afternoon rides with Max to Sam. While getting up I heard Iggy's cell phone ring.

"Max." I stated knowing that it was Max who was calling Iggy. Iggy answered, ""Hi sis! I can't pick you up. I'm with Fang who got me into detention which just ended. He had his phone taken away earlier today. He's spazzing by the way, well as much as Fang will. You want to talk to him?" At this point I was out of my seat but still half way across the room from where Iggy was and really frightened of what Max was going to say. It's an understatement to say that if she doesn't get her way she gets mad.

"Hey Fang, Max wants to talk to you." To get it over with, I walked quickly and silently to Iggy bringing his cell phone to my ear and said in my usual quiet way, "Yo,"

"Hi Fang, you should have told me that you two were in detention. Now I'm in that midway point of home and school." Max informed me in a way that makes me feel guilty because I should have told her and she could be kidnapped and something horrible could happen to her on her way home.

"Sorry,"

"STOP WITH THE ONE WORD SENTENCES!" Ah she's mad because of this again.

"Nope," I was smirking now, I can't help it, it's fun to infuriate Max.

"Fine see you tomorrow and be on time or I will ride with Sam." Then she hung up. I'm pretty sure she said that just to make me mad even though I'm know she's dead serious which angers and upsets me even more.

"Come on Fang, lets get to my house before Max gets there and is even angrier," Iggy said, dragging me by my arm.

We got to his house pretty fast and were greeted as usual by Gazzy and Angel, Iggy's best friend and his younger sister.

"Hey Angel, hey Gazzy what's up?" Iggy greets with his usual enthusiasm and cheeriness. With Iggy caught up talking to Gazzy, Angel came over and asked, "Fang are you upset over something? Where's Max?"

"Yeah I'm upset, Max is coming soon, if you stay downstairs for a while longer I'm sure you can be the first to greet her." She nods understandingly. With nothing to do, I followed Gazzy and Iggy to Iggy's room. Unlike Max's room, Iggy's room is bare of items so that when Gazzy and Iggy experiment they don't ruin things. I sat on Iggy's bed listening to Iggy and Gazzy talk of their next experiment that they were planning on starting tomorrow. I was paying full attention to their conversation though I didn't understand everything because I lacked anything better to do besides homework that was until I heard the front door open and slam close.

"Max is home and now she kill me," I thought to myself. I heard footsteps come up the stairs then a knock on Iggy's door. Knowing that I wouldn't open the door even though I am the closest to it. This caused Iggy and Max to do this routine of playing ninja playfully and laughing. Max is pretty when she laughs…okay lets pretend I didn't think that in a girly sighy way. After Iggy and Max finished their laughing session, Max's eyes looked into mine. They became curious which made me worry of what was going to happen to me.

"Hi Gazzy hi Fang. Come on Fang to my room." She stated before grabbing my arm in what would be painful if I wasn't stronger than her. Then I was dragged out with my backpack and a few short goodbyes to Iggy and Gazzy.

-Line-

So that's the first chapter of this version of Stereotypical Life, if you've read it already (my first Max Ride Fanfic) do you think I should just stick to writing Max POV or do you like Fang's as well?

Also because I really need help, does anyone have any ideas for what kind of car Fang would drive? I honestly know nothing of cars and any suggestions would help. If no one suggests something it's going to be a viper because that was what someone said they thought it should be.

As always Review! Or I might start just advertising my ridiculous and having nothing to do with Maximum Ride Artwork here as well as my youtube to annoy you all.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum Ride

Thanks wishIwereanime for the help with my issue about Fang's car. The small detail will appear later. I'm going to apologize now and probably again for the OOC of Fang but I really don't know how he would talk like and I've read too many fanfics to remember what the original was actually about.(Fanfic= destroying/forgetting of the original in my mind) Anyways on to the story.

_Previously_

"_Hi Gazzy hi Fang. Come on Fang to my room." Max stated before grabbing my arm in what would be painful grip if I wasn't stronger and used to her. Then I was dragged out with my backpack and a few short goodbyes to Iggy and Gazzy. _

When Max pulls you out of a room abruptly, that's normal and not too big of a deal. What's not good is if she's asking a lot of questions and expects answers. She doesn't give up till she gets what she wants. It's worse for me as one of her best friends. "So Fang I heard from Angel that you're angry. What's up?" Max asks. Of course Angel told Max I was upset, darn mind reading, observant child. Thinking it would be best not to tell Max again that I hate her other best friend, I kept quiet which only caused Max to get mad and start shaking me demanding that I told her. Knowing that if I didn't, Max would start going into extreme measures, I told her. Not in a full sentence of course, that would be out of character…but I'm talking a lot in my mind so I guess you could say I have a hidden personality. Her reaction to what I said was to laugh and say, "That's what's bothering you? Wow Fang I feel touched that you care so much. Though I was planning riding with Sam since you weren't there afterschool today but since you have a good reason, you still have your last chance." I sighed in relief, this is what I get for getting worked up over something I didn't have to. My expression to her answer must have triggered something in Max because the next thing I knew she was hugging me. Being me, I didn't hug back and was living up to my nickname of Emotionless Brick Wall. When she was finished hugging me there was a space of silence.

"So…speak." Max said trying to get me to fill the silence instead of her. I rolled my eyes and responded, "There's nothing to say." Now Max was rolling her eyes and started one of the many sentences that I hate hearing coming out of her mouth, "If you keep this up I'm going to call Sam to come over." Of course she would use my hate for Sam to her advantage. In the end we ended up just doing homework till I had to leave.

*Next Day*

It was just before second period when I saw Max again after carpooling to school with her. Thanks to my luck, I had to see her when she was hugging Sam. Freak was the same height as me but was less muscular than me but with more than Iggy. That can be taken as a semi diss to Iggy but depends on who's thinking and judging. Max though would just laugh, although probably only because Iggy is her brother and she knows I'm not too serious about everything I say. Okay I'm getting off track…dang it Max is really clueless. She just waved to me and is back to talking to Sam. I should be used to this by now but I'm getting really tired of being jealous of Sam when I see him talk to Max…seems like it's planning time, good thing I can get Iggy to help me whether he knows it or not.

*During Fang's Second Period Class with Iggy*

Since I was in one of those lax classes that let you talk, I decided that this was the time to ask Iggy to join my just made up band that would made Max curious and spend more time with me. "Hey Iggy, want to start a band?" I asked. My question caused Iggy to go into a state of complete surprise and disbelief.

"Uhh, Fang did you fall off the top of a building since I last saw you?" He asked. I sighed but said nothing. Knowing I probably would tell him no he answered, "Sure, what do you get to play and what do I get to play?"

Pointing at him I said," Bassist," before going to myself and saying, "Singer guitarist." The moment I said the word singer Iggy started acting as if he'd landed in an alternate universe_._ Probably because he thought I was so out of it that it was impossible not to be a dream. Out of ideas of how to get him to talk, I hit his head.

"Oww! Okay if you stop the physical violence I won't reconsider on joining your project." I smiled one of my rare half grins and stopped bugging Iggy. After a while of Iggy actually trying to think he asked, "You're doing this to get Max interested in more than a friend way aren't you?" Knowing that he was going to catch on to that fact soon anyways, I nodded my head. "Well better you than Sam, or some other person I don't know. Just remember if it ever goes bad and you break her heart, I will break you."

"I know."

"Good."

*TIME SKIP! AFTERSCHOOL!*(Yeah it must have either been a very tame lunch or they forgot the fact they had lunch…I probably wasn't thinking straight on the original but it's too much effort to change so live with it!)

Ah afterschool, I have no detention and only have to take Max with me to her house since Iggy has quote "something important to do" Yeah right, he's probably too chicken to tell Max that she's going to be dragged to every band practice because I wanted her to be there. Ehhh probably sounds more appealing coming from me.

"Hi Fang!" Max yells as she runs towards me.

Deciding I was out of things to say I stated the obvious, "You're cheery."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No."

"Okayyyyyy…so are we just waiting for Iggy or are we just going to leave?"I just sighed and opened the door for Max to get in before looking at Max to tell her to get in.

"So are you going to stay over and do homework at my house?" Max asked after our usual silence.

"Yes,"

"Can you make a Facebook?"Ah back to this again.(AN- I'm guilty of doing this to some people...)

"No."

"What's wrong with making a Facebook?"

"It's not pointful."

"Whatever." Okay and now she's bored with me, this is likely a great time to tell her.

"Iggy and I are planning on making a band." By the look on her face I could tell she was surprised.

"Wow that was the last thing I expected to you to say." I know Max that is why I told you and decided it today.

"So what are you and Iggy going to do as a band? What kind of band? Not rap are you?"

"Iggy plans on being the bassist and I plan on being the guitarist and singer."

"Whoa Fang are you sure you didn't hit your head on rock or anything lately? You sing? You barely ever talk. Also don't you need a drummer?" Of course she would say the same things as Iggy…as if I didn't already know.

"Yes I know it's unexpected and we do need a drummer." And now she's thinking, this is either going to end up in a fantastic idea or one that makes me wish I had never told her and got a drummer beforehand most likely that latter. Luckily we had finally arrived at Max's house…not that she noticed.

"How about Dylan?" Dylan who? She read my expression with a "of course Fang doesn't know" before saying, "I'll show you who he is Fang. I've heard that he can play the drums so it should work. I don't think there is any sports practices that could keep him from being part of your band this month." Dylan…I know who he is now. That kid that Max has head literally head first for and would have if I hadn't been standing there. There wasn't anything that impressive about Dylan but he's managed to Max's single and known crush.

"I'll show you who he is Fang. I've heard that he can play the drums so it should work. I don't think there is any sports practices that could keep him from being part of your band this month." This is worse than I thought. I'm kidding of course I really did know she was like this just hoped she wouldn't openly admit it.

"Wow when did we get here? I didn't notice the car stop." Ah so she's noticed we've arrived.

"A few minutes ago while we were speaking about my band."

"Oh, well come on, to the kitchen!" Max ran out of the car and into her house before I could have even tried to get a word in if I wanted to. The moment I stepped inside Max's house I smelled fresh baked cookies. Looks like I know where Max is. Being me I managed to get right behind Max who was shoving cookies in her mouth without her noticing till the last mouth.

"Really Fang? You couldn't wait till after I got my cookie before surprising me?" I smiled, of course I couldn't it wouldn't be as fun that way but I had to make up and excuse.

"You wouldn't leave me one then."

"True, okay take a cookie then." I took a cookie before going up to Max's room to finish homework.

-AND END OF CHAPTER! Yeah I know that ending is really dull but I'm really following the storyline from the original story. Although I was nice and added a part to make it slightly different.

Anyways hoped you enjoyed and yeah review if you can! I would pressure you but really those people kind of annoy me.


	3. Chapter 3

_Previously_

_"Wow when did we get here? I didn't notice the car stop." Ah so she's noticed we've arrived._

_"A few minutes ago while we were speaking about my band."_

_"Oh, well come on, to the kitchen!" Max ran out of the car and into her house before I could have even tried to get a word in if I wanted to. The moment I stepped inside Max's house I smelled fresh baked cookies. Looks like I know where Max is. Being me I managed to get right behind Max who was shoving cookies in her mouth without her noticing till the last mouth._

_"Really Fang? You couldn't wait till after I got my cookie before surprising me?" I smiled, of course I couldn't it wouldn't be as fun that way but I had to make up and excuse._

_"You wouldn't leave me one then."_

_"True, okay take a cookie then." I took a cookie before going up to Max's room to finish homework._

The journey up to Max's room was more eventful than usual. As we passed Iggy's closed door, there was the sound of an explosion. This naturally sparked the maternal/sister tattle-taleness of Max. Silently asking me if I minded if she barged in Iggy's room, I just shrugged. Max taking my shrug as a yes, she opened the door to reveal a black, charred, horrendous smelling room. (AN-I just have to add that I love using the word horrendous for describing things, it's just an amazing word)

"Really Iggy?" Max asked.

"What? It's not that bad. I didn't explode the house and the car like I did that one time." Iggy replied not at all fazed by the fact his room was a mess.

"Oh yeah that was amazing. Biggest explosion we ever made." Gazzy added.

They've blown up a house and a car…I thought they were more innocent than that. I assumed too quickly. Before I got my thoughts in order again, Max dragging me out of the room into hers. It took a while but I finally decided to step up and break the silence that we had both let come over us.

"They've exploded a house and a car at the same time."

"Yeah…they have. Most awkward experience of my life since it wasn't our house."

"Do I want to know?"

"Nope and I'm not telling you." I had a feeling that might be her answer. We were working on our homework with music in the background when Max said, "Something on my face?"

It took me a little while to realize that I'd been staring at her instead of working. Trying to pretend I hadn't been caught, "No." With my answer, Max brushed off the incident to return to finish homework only to jump up suddenly and go to her laptop. Somewhat curious although I had a pretty good feeling of what Max was doing, I slowly and silently went up behind Max. Of course she's on Facebook changing her status. This is the reason I don't have one. It lowers grades and distracts. (AN- I should get rid of mine but I'd give up the next day and be on it again)

Max let a small squeal of shock when she realized I was behind her.

"Fang! Really was that necessary?"

"Yes," At that moment a chat box popped up on Max's screen (AN-I'd say what sound but I never noticed that detail), looking closely I saw that it was Sam. Jealousy flared when Max started responding. It was like I'm not even here! Sure I'm not one to talk much to anyone but I thought I was entertaining enough to still hold someone's attention. Or maybe I've been relying on my looks and some fan girls…or that was just at the beach and Max likes my abs.

A minute or two passed before I decided it is stupid to overlook someone on Facebook. I swear it seems like there are people who are just glued to that site and if possible would never come up…actually it's probably just the internet in general. Anyways because I was bored, I started to leave. I said my goodbyes to Max and started to think of what to do now. Passing Iggy's room I heard laughter and loud yelling. I would have gone in if I wasn't smart enough to know that they'd throw something in my face if I tried. Basically I've gone in with a similar situation too many times and already knew the outcome if I tried again.

Before leaving I bumped into Angel or in you could rephrase that into Angel jumped me before I was able to leave the house.

"Hi Angel, what's up?" I asked. She's too cute not to talk to without a smile even if I'm supposed to be the emotionless one.

"When are you going to tell Max you like her? We all know you do. If you don't someone will ask her out like Sam and he's not half as nice as you!"

"Thanks for the compliment Angel but I don't think romance is something Max wants." I should know I've been her friend for too many years to not get that.

*Next day in the Morning*

My thoughts were jumbled as they usual were after I left Max. I'm not sure why it's worse at times…is it because I watched Glee last night? (AN- I just finished watching Glee and they had the song Loser like Me and Get It Right which were good songs and kind of fit with this story at the same time as they completely don't) Anyways my thoughts were semi organized when I saw Max talking to Dylan. From the looks of it she was kind of giggling and being girly, meaning she's really making it obvious she's crushing on him. I really hate life in the words of Stephanie Myers, "Life sucks then you die," I think it was her anyways. Don't ask me why I know that quote.

I was already in front of Max's house but Max remained oblivious at the fact I was there. If it was possible I was getting more jealous than I was already of Dylan, I'm saying this as I'm already over my head in envy of how he can make her laugh so easily. How she cares what he thinks of how she looks, acts, and who she is. Never once did she ever care about those kind of things around me or Sam. It was like she was just a guy with us but to others she was a girlyish girl…well not really but around Dylan she is... dang him and his enviable life.

Getting impatient once more I honked the car horn rudely. This did get Max to notice and get into my car but throughout the ride to school, her mind was preoccupied by thoughts that would probably aggravate me if I actually knew what they were.

Somehow ending up walking in a crossing direction of Max's first class, I started to move to say hi when Dylan came up next to her. Today really sucks and it could not get worse…or so I thought.

*HOLA! It's line here to end this chapter which is normal length for me although not that long against other people-

If I really told all the excuses for not writing you'd all probably be pissed at me. But I did compete in the doodle for Google contest. Found and started a lot of books, reading manga, trying to memorize and remember Spanish (which unlike Chinese is completely foreign to me, Chinese I can't pronounce right or write anything to save my life but I understand enough to respond in horribly pronounced Chinese) Oh and Math is starting to get to topics that I don't actually know…although it's not hard yet…but my attention span is really short.

Plus did/does anyone else have to do tumbling for P.E or ENS as we call it at my school? And does anyone actually go to one of those schools that require 4 years of P.E? (I only need a year and a half or a year and a sport to get the credits but I'm honestly curious)

Also does it make any sense why a person would have decide their next year classes in March? I don't get that it's not that close to summer…or fall. Anyways that's my ranting questions for now. Answer them, ignore them, I don't really notice(I actually do but I'm just saying that)

Hope you enjoyed! REVIEW! it's okay if you don't…I just wish you would…then maybe I'll post the next chapter sooner…even if my computer is dead I'm borrowing my dad's old one, and I only finished this chapter because I have no internet right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I don't own Maximum Ride

_Previously_

_Spending the night talking to both Sam and Dylan? I swear my morning can't get any worse right now…wait I take that back, it could plus saying stuff like that always jinks life, always._

It was lunchtime when my day truly started to really go downhill. As usual I was having lunch with Max but unlike normal, all of our friends had abandoned us and someone had taken up our usual dark and shady eating area. This resulted in us eating under the burning sun in the grass while being under a small umbrella that I bring for rainy days.

Max was rambling on about her ideas for my band, asking questions that I don't have answers to and what had happened last night after I left her house. Of course the latter part made me want to go find both Sam and Dylan and punch them out of jealousy but I'm more controlled than that. What I'm not controlled enough to do though is stay and watch Max fawn over Dylan which is exactly what happened. The moment he arrived I started to think of ways I could slowly and painfully kill him, ways that would never be executed but is a wondrously relieving distraction from watching two people flirt in a mushy gushy way.

I was snapped out of my bubble though by Max who was trying to get me to answer a question of Dylan's. After answering the question I decided to pay attention rather the embarrass myself. It led me to the fact that Dylan's actually a nice person. Knowing this fact I left them abruptly to go brood in a corner like a good emo child…I'm kidding but really I was going to brood and ponder over that fact. I watched them talking care freely after I left. I might have been a bit hostile but Max had been talking about Dylan for long enough to make me want her to shut up. Max's crush on Dylan is probably growing bigger by each second…I really shouldn't have left her with him.

I stopped thinking about Max for a moment when I heard a bunch of girls giggling really loudly and annoyingly. Rolled my eyes internally at the idea that they'd actually bother to come towards me, I ignored them and was walking right past them when one of them grabbed my arm and stopped me.

"Hi Nick," the girl who grabbed my arm said. Feeling awkward and claustrophobic with all the girls around me, I nodded my head as acknowledgment and shook my arm free from her clutches.

"I'm Lissa go out on a date with me," I thought of this, Lissa…I knew this name from somewhere and I have a itching that if I accept this might bite me in the butt later. Plus she is the reason I've feeling very claustrophobic right now when I'm not even in a building. On the other hand this could make Max jealous. Living and praying on that small chance, "Sure," I answered, shrugging to give myself confidence that this wouldn't go and end badly.

My answer brought a large smile from her and they left in a fit of giggles while trying too hard to be cute and were just sluty. Watching them leave makes me take back on thinking that saying yes was a bad idea, I know it is.

Being consumed in my thoughts I didn't notice Max come up behind me till she said, "Really Fang, Lissa?" I turn around to face Max. I didn't speak because Max looked pissed, I mean really pissed, more than when I accidentally made all her white clothes pink by accident which is saying something since there are very few things that she hates more than pink.

"Do you know what's going to happen now?" I shake my head confused.

"Since you've forgotten, Lissa is JJ's stepsister. You have just caused JJ to have some serious pain today. Now later when I go over to JJ's house we're going to suffer from 'Yay Nicky is all mine! I told you I could! HAHA!' from Lissa." After Max's impersonation I'm really starting regret agreeing to this date. To steer Max's attention away from my mess up a bit, I asked her, "When are you going to JJ's?"

"Later after I watch Dylan try out for your band." I nodded, of course she wanted to see the try out.

"Anyways I'm still mad at you and…" Max was cut off by JJ who was running over dragging a girl who I'd never seen before. JJ was her usual self and trying to get Max to make new friends.

"Max! Meet Monique!"

"Hi Monique." Max replied with a smile while I just nodded my head.

"Hi! Call me Nudge, I know it's a weird nickname but I've been called that since forever. OMG you two look so cute together. Are you dating? Do you want to go shopping sometime?" This girl could definitely talk, she had asked all those questions in one breath. That and she really didn't know Max. I've experienced her hate for shopping when her mom forced me to try and get her to go shopping. It hurt more than anything else I have experienced. JJ filled Nudge in on Max's hate for shopping but before she finished Nudge burst out shouting, "How can you hate shopping! I don't care you are going to come with me even if you don't like it and I'm not taking no for an answer." Max looked at me to say she was scared which I responded a look that told her I'm not helping. She put her head down and gave up.

"I guess I'll go." This gave Nudge excitement.

"Yay! Oh I forgot to ask but what's your name? You didn't introduce yourself." Nudge took notice at how she didn't know my name.

"Fang." I replied.

"He's quiet. Is he always that? Or just to me?" Of course she would wonder about how much I talk. Max replied for me asked them to hang out with us after school.

"Always, you two want to come with me to watch Fang and my brother test a person to be their drummer?"

"What? Fang and Iggy are in a band? Where was I when this happened?" JJ blurt out with surprise. I smirked, of course she was didn't know there is no way for her to know I speak the most to Max and that's not much.

"Fang didn't tell you? Wait scratch that of course he didn't, he's Fang. Yeah so he and Iggy are starting a band and they're going to see if Dylan is good enough to be in a band with him."

"I'm coming! You should too Nudge." JJ said.

"Okay!" Then the bell rang.

"See you guys afterschool in the front!" Max shouted before walking off. I watched go before scowling at Dylan who had come up to talk to Max and standing too close for my liking. I'm going to regret having accepting him inside the band if we do I know I am.

-LINE BREAK!

This chapter since most of it was prewritten I just changed some dialogue and made an intro so I hope you enjoy this…unless you have already read the still to be completed Stereotypical Life story of mine that I have yet to finish. (AKA Max's POV of this story)

Sorry about not having this up sooner but I've been preoccupied this spring break…with Korean drama…Boys over flowers anyone? Yes no? Sigh I wouldn't be too surprised if you're not.

Anyways HOPE YOU ENJOYED!

Review? Because I'll be happy?

I'll feel special?

I'll be encouraged to continue faster? (I won't not update because of reviews, that's just mean and a bit demanding, plus this story really isn't that interesting…degrading myself)

ANYWAYS HOPE YOU weren't BORED….because if you were…I guess you can ditch this story…and my feelings into a trash can.


	5. Chapter 5

_Previously_

"_See you guys afterschool in the front!" Max shouted before walking off. I watched her go before scowling at Dylan who had come up to talk to Max and standing too close for my liking. I'm going to regret having accepting him inside the band if we do, I know I am._

School is over, time to get this band audition over with. Walking to the front of the school, I groaned mentally thinking about the possibility of having to watch Max and Dylan flirt with each other. By the time I got to the front of the school, Iggy was already there talking to his pyromatic best friend Gazzy.

"Yo," I said in greeting. (AN-I just finished watching a Korean drama and one of the ppl says this, it's hilarious his accented English as well entertaining that the writers actually make them says yo I mean what happened to hey and hi?)

"Hi Fang!" the pyromaniacs said at the same time before returning to a conversation that seemed to be about setting something on fire but I decided that I didn't want to know more in case I had to be held for interrogation by the police in the near future. Looking around I saw Max, JJ, and our new acquaintance Nudge walking towards us, as the same time I saw Dylan standing alone seeming to be having an issue with coming over to where we were standing or couldn't match the faces to the names of who he was supposed to meet. Eventually Max ended up noticing that he was taking a while and saw him standing in a corner. Being Max, she dragged him by his arm and brought him over to the rest of us. Max decided to be the temporary ice breaker between everyone and introduced Dylan to the new faces that she assumed he didn't know. After the intro we stood there in silence for a while, not quite sure what to do till Max apparently got bored and started tugging the sleeve of my shirt one of her usual ways to try and annoy me.

"Fangie when are we going to start going? We are going to your house right?" Like she had to ask, Max was the one who set all this up plus I have a feeling she wanted to explore my overly large unused house some more seeing as she's only been there a handful of times in our over ten years of friendship.(AN-apparently I have just made them at least sophomores, you'd think I'd have decided how old they but noooo) Feeling in a good and sentimental mood, I returned her moment of out-of-it-ness with one of my own. I hugged her. The moment everyone around got around from the shock of seeing me hug someone, Nudge started gushing about how cute we looked and if we were sure about not considering being a couple before getting shut up by JJ. JJ's comment was instantly followed by Max's orders to set off to my house which we all followed like the good puppies we are.

Having not let Max go from our earlier hug, Max spent the time poking me. In a way it seemed as if she didn't mind that I was acting kind of like a possessive boyfriend. It somewhat surprised me since Dylan her crush of at least a year was with us as well. Another plus side was somehow while walking, Dylan ended up nowhere near Max and towards the back of the group feeling awkward being stuck listening to the pyros talking about who knows what.

The moment we stopped in front of my house, I could feel awe and surprise coming from all who had never been here before. Expecting their reaction to be like this, I got out my house key from my pocket unlocking the door so that we could go inside. They all quickly and awkwardly made their way in. I say awkwardly because Max and Iggy started their usual sibling act and insults while everyone else followed nervously as if there would be some serial killer inside my house. Yeesh did I look that scary that I would be related to some people like that?

Leading everyone down to my haven known as the basement, I saw that I'd made an even larger mess of disbelief and trust. The basement was where a good deal of my parents money went to so it's not like I stole any of the stuff but if you were judging from their faces you would have guessed I did or that they were surprised to an extreme extent. It had a professional sound booth that I fully knew how to operate (AN-something I would love to know how to), nearly all the instruments that a person could think of, and the equipment that every studio needed. The first one to say anything surprisingly was Dylan, "Wow dude this is awesome, you hang out in here all the time?"

"No," I answered before walking over to the recording equipment and setting up. Getting the hint that he should practice and was needed by me for sound testing, Dylan started trying out the drums. In the middle of setting up, someone's arms wrapped around my waist roughly. Knowing that the few people who I allowed to do that were in this room, I didn't shrug the arms off.

"Hi Fang," Max says to me in a happy tone. It's these kinds of moments that people see and believe me and Max are a couple. Like we all know, I wish. It was then that Max started asking questions from what I'm doing to what is each button and all that. Knowing that she'd forget about the questions later and that I didn't feel like answering them, I turned around and whispered later in her ear. Rolling her eyes at my answer she walked away and started pep talking Dylan for the start of his audition. Everyone came into the sound booth and we listened to Dylan play.

I hate myself for having to say this but I had to admit the guy was good at playing the drums, even if he could take the girl I loved from under my nose, he had talent for playing the drums. He finished then instantly asked, "What did you think?"

To my utter surprise and envy, Max ran over to Dylan giving him one of her rare to everyone but Angel hugs. The rest of us just stood there watching them talk in close proximity to each other. I could feel my fingernails digging into my palms, my envy and anger slowly coming to the surface. Dylan's face was saved by Iggy who decided to start talking band business to relieve himself from having to watch his sister try and flirt.

"I say yes I don't know about Fang but I think you're good enough and you got Max to hug you something she doesn't normally do to anyone that's not her close friends or family so you've got her approval too." Iggy said, interrupting Max and Dylan and surprising them to the point that they jumped apart. Now the final decision was in my hands since it was in a way, my band. I could feel and see everyone's gazes on me, waiting and begging me to say yes. Giving in to peer pressure as bad as it is, I nodded.

"Congrats Dylan. I'll see you at practice with Fang on the weekend. I hope you've cleared your schedule or you will face the wrath of Fang when he's mad." Max cheerfully said before walking over to me and asking, "Will you take me, Nudge and JJ to JJ's house?" I nodded then started to motion Nudge and JJ to where the garage is since they had no clue while Max said her byes and got slightly nagged by Iggy. Leaving them behind, I led Nudge and JJ to my new car, a black Lamborghini. (AN-yeah I'm no good with cars so….) They just stared at the car and all its black shiny glory.

"Since we're not around Max, can you please explain how on earth you have such a big house and not come frequently?" Nudge asked very straightforwardly with obvious curiosity.

"Big. Empty. Lonely."

"A man of many words you see?" Max said sarcastically having finally caught up with us. I rolled my eyes and motioned them to get in. Time to go to JJ's where we may or may not meet JJ's stepsister Lissa. Fun.

LINE_! Hi here to be the end of a somewhat short chapter.

My chapters make me feel bad since I've read other people's fanfics and they state how their chapter is 5 something pages…yeah mine are 3 normally and most times just making it and probably only because of spaces….yeah so in return I've updated earlier than usual.

Plus thanks for the positive reviews last chapter made me really happy.

Hope you enjoyed this chapter!

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW…I'm done…you know you don't really have to but have to ask out of need for attention. 


	6. Chapter 6

_Previously_

"_Since we're not around Max, can you please explain how on earth you have such a big house and not come frequently?" Nudge asked very straightforwardly with obvious curiosity._

"_Big. Empty. Lonely." _

"_A man of many words you see?" Max said sarcastically having finally caught up with us. I rolled my eyes and motioned them to get in. Time to go to JJ's where we may or may not meet JJ's stepsister Lissa. Fun._

The drive to JJ's was pretty quick mostly because we were in a sports car and I might have accidently gone faster than I should have, not that anyone would have noticed. I'm not kidding, it's pretty sad that no one here notices that someone is speeding and using a sports car but hey every place probably has its quirks. The moment I stopped in JJ's driveway there was a high pitched squeal from outside that could be heard from inside my car. Looking around I saw that the source of the extremely annoying sound was from a red head girl who seemed familiar. Letting the girls get out, I drove away as fast I could because I might have agreed to a date with the red head girl and that scared me.

While driving back to my house, I thought about that girl. What had I been thinking agreeing to her? Was she the one I agreed to? I really hope not.

Ugh all this and I haven't even talked to her for longer than I think it was 30 seconds most of which she was talking. Stopping in the driveway, I slid out and walked inside. (AN- I was going to put hopped but Fang and hopping didn't seem to go together) Walking in, I was surrounded by the fresh aroma of baked cookies, in other words, Iggy was making food. I don't know if you know but Iggy makes really good food and anyone who has tried it tends not to be willing to give it up. Then again he normally makes it and gives it out for free so it could be that they just like free food but no one's spit it out or sued him yet but that's not the point of this thought. Actually that thought had no point so I'm going to move on in my thoughts.

"Yo," I said once I spotted Iggy in my family's overly fancy kitchen that no one but the cook knew how to use.

"Hey Fang! I baked some cookies so later I could shove it in Max's face that she can't have chocolate chip cookies since there isn't any at home," Rolling my eyes, I walked down to the basement studio to try and practice as I waited for Iggy to follow.

The moment I entered the studio I was surprised to see Dylan still there, thinking he would have left by now.

"Sup?"

"I thought I'd stay to see how practices and all that would work out," Nodding in understanding, I went over to the desk in the room to look for some paper. Meanwhile an awkward silence feel upon us...actually I'm just saying that because I feel somewhat theatrical at the moment. Truthful it wasn't that awkward since Iggy came thumping down the stairs 30 seconds after I started writing information down.

"Hi Dylan," he said before coming over to me with a plate of cookies and saying, "Fang, Nudge wants some cookies and is willing to give me $10 for a plate. Can you drive me over there?"

I nodded before give the information I had written on paper to Dylan and Iggy, leaving a copy for myself as a reminder. Nodding and waving our good byes, the three of us separated, well actually Dylan went home and I'm taking Iggy to go see Nudge. (AN- I actually never get the nodding acknowledgement hi thing…then again I like waving with exaggerated largeness and am not a guy…and does anyone want Iggy and Nudge to be a couple…I never think of these things beforehand)

Once in the car with Iggy, I asked, "Location?" Hitting his head, Iggy got out his phone and called Nudge. On the first ring she picked up.

"HIIII IGGY! Do you have the cookies ready yet? Me and JJ really need them. Oh and you should also be careful not to make yourselves heard when you come over. I need to make sure Max doesn't realize anything to do with cookies apparently although I don't know why that is? JJ sa…"

"Sorry about that, anyways we need those cookies ASAP. My house of course since that's where we are. See you soon!" and with that JJ ended the call without Iggy or me saying a word to them. Shrugging I started the car and headed for JJ's house for the second time today. This time around no one was screaming but Nudge and JJ were standing outside waiting for us.

"Hi!" they said after running towards us. Then they stuck there hands out as if asking for something which they were, cookies. I never get everyone's obsession with cookies or specifically Iggy's cookies, I mean I like cookies just I don't love them as much as apparently everyone else who I call my friend.

Once the cookies were safely in their hands, Nudge and JJ immediately ditched both of us by running inside leaving me and Iggy standing awkwardly in JJ's driveway cookieless but $10 richer. Not thinking anything of it, we both got into the car and I made my way to Iggy's house. Since we were alone, we started to have a small two thirds of a band practice.

Line break for time lapse

So far in 30 minutes we've learned that we weren't going to play any top 40 songs unless they were good, no screamo, no death metal, country, basically it's just a long list of what not to play which probably wasn't that smartest idea since it would have been simpler to state what we would play. After about another 5 minutes of rejecting and agreeing to genres we decided to start playing. We started with All Time Low's Weightless, and then moved onto Nural's Stop Me When You've Had Enough but when playing it we weren't sure if we should ever us either song although both were good. (AN-For some reason I started listening to Nural as of May 29th…then was listening to k-pop again the next day) Skimming through songs by playing them, we burned 3 hours. It wasn't till it was 8 pm that Iggy started feeling hungry and ditched playing his bass to go cook some food. Considering we hadn't done much, I wasn't too bothered although with the quietness that filled the house after hours of playing music, I could hear Iggy's neighbors to their right otherwise known as Sam. If I haven't mentioned it before, Max's other closest friend Sam also happens to be her next door neighbor and her servant when she asks or demands for it. I for one love Max more than I should but I'm not going to become a free servant just to spend time with her. I have more dignity than that and it would make me seem desperate which doesn't go with my image.

Since I seem to believe now would be a good time to describe my image although it's somewhat overdue, I'm not a person to wear bright colors or many other than black. Dark hair, olive skin, it feels weird describing me so I'm stopping now. If you're really that curious of what I look I'm pretty sure that you'll find a way to know what I look like without me telling you.

Going back to hearing Iggy's neighbors aka Sam, there were shouts and squeals. It seemed like a phone conversation because it sounded like this

(Italic is Sam and not is Fang's commentary/POV whatever you want to call it)

_HI? Who is this? _ Some silence

_You video chatted with Max? _ Then insert squeal from this side, silence and words that were unhearable because they were no longer being yelled and shouted because Sam's mom had started yelling at him to speak quieter.

Since I wasn't able to hear anything more besides that small snippet I started to brainstorm who could have video chatted with Max. Max for one is one of the most untechnological people in the world so for anyone to be able to video chat with her is a surprise. She probably doesn't even realize the power that is Google or maybe she does and acts like she doesn't. That would be something she would do.

In the midst of my thinking Iggy came up to me with a large butcher knife. Surprised I widened my eyes.

"Really no emotion besides that?" Iggy said disappointed once again at my lack of ability to show emotion to anyone besides to Max. Sighing he moved the butcher knife farther away so that there was no way it could hurt anyone.

"I finished making dinner, want any?" He asked in the defeated tone he took up every time he tried to get a big response from me not realizing that if he really wanted a good response from me he needed to do something to Max. Or maybe he knew and just was more afraid of Max then needed to seem my reaction to whatever he could do to her. Following Iggy to the kitchen I started to eat the fried rice he had cooked. (AN- Fried rice= the only thing I've been taught to cook…it's really sad anyways back to the story) As usual it was good but after finishing we were somewhat out of things to do. Having no plans on returning to my house I stayed in Iggy's room working on homework while he started making another bomb that I would pretend I knew nothing about later.

*LINE! AND end of chapter?...yeah…I'm a sad pitiful author*

Okay so I hope that wasn't too boring of a chapter. If it was I'm sorry it's somewhat of a filler for later and apparently I like going really slowly day wise in this story. I barely made my horrendous once a month update even though I scarcely have homework…I'd blame k-drama and my new something of an obsession with Kim Hyun Joong.

Anyways this story it likely to go farther than Stereotypical Life because I'm out inspiration for it at the moment so if you read that it has a possiblitly of being dropped, changed or revamped…although not deleted I'm not that cold hearted.

Hope you have been enjoying the story so far. I'll be back! Maybe faster than this time because of summer break but you never know.

REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW


	7. Chapter 7

_Previously_

_Following Iggy to the kitchen I started to eat the fried rice he had cooked.) As usual it was good but after finishing we were somewhat out of things to do. Having no plans on returning to my house I stayed in Iggy's room working on homework while he started making another bomb that I would pretend I knew nothing about later._

*Time skip to around midnight*

Iggy was making yet another bomb while I goofed off on Max's laptop when I heard the sound of a car starting up to leave. Looking out the window which just happened to face the street, I saw that Sam's car was driving off somewhere. Having known Sam for nearly as long as Max I knew that there was only one reason why he was going out, to see Max and as much as I hate being around Sam, I liked him spending time with Max less. Getting up, I said a quick goodbye to Iggy. Iggy just responded with a yeah see ya.

Getting into my car, I immediately sped off to JJ's house. Knowing that my new car could easily catch up to Sam's and that it was too dark to see too much ahead, I went slower then I could have aka going against speed limit. Once at Nudge's house I parked next to the curb. Looking at the driveway I saw that Sam was already there. Sliding out of the car I walked over to the front door and rang the doorbell. Getting slightly impatient I pressed it a few more times since it was cold outside and although I could stand it I preferred not having to. Max ended up being the one opening the door although she was confused she didn't say anything although who knew what she was thinking about.

Walking inside I nodded at JJ and Nudge who were in corner with Sam. Looking at him he started squirming not sure how to get away from my stare. JJ and Nudge had long ago stood up and away from Sam.

"What?" he asked really annoyed. I just kept staring at him, majorly because I believe he's a weirdo and because I can. A few more moments of my stare seemed to anger him till he came over and started yelling randomly while I stood there. Eventually it started to get on my nerves and I wrestled him to the ground. By this time Nudge and JJ had become worried about what was going to happen and gone to Max.

Max popped in with a cookie in hand and without taking more than one look at us, stated that we'd watch a movie. Then she left the room not looking to see if we bothered to follow. Getting off of Sam I walked to the other room to watch the movie.

Max sat between me and Sam while we watched the movie although by the middle of it all the girls and Sam had fallen asleep. Looking at Max who had fallen asleep on my shoulder I smiled before nodding off.

*The next morning*

I heard yelling but not feeling like getting up yet I just pulled what was in my arms closer thinking it was blanket. That's before I realized that blankets aren't that warm and they don't move. Smiling to myself that I holding Max I continued to hold her closer until she shouted, "FANGGGG! NICKYYYY! GET UP!YOU'RE SUFFICATING ME!"

Letting Max go I asked, "Max was that necessary?" since right now I couldn't really hear well either of my ears.

"Yes you were suffocating me and as nice as your chest is, I don't like being pressed against it like that."

"My chest is nice?" I asked smirking at Max giving me a complement that was physical and not sarcastic while looking at Max who had fallen on Sam when I had let her go. She nodded her head before hiding her face from me by putting it on Sam's chest. And now I'm back to square one since she probably likes both of our chests or is mentally comparing a bit.

After breakfast we started arguing about who would take Max to school. My argument is that she still had to go get her own clothes from home and my car was faster but she blew me off saying that JJ's clothes were pretty much the same as her own. Sam on the other hand just wanted to give Max a ride but in the end after five minutes of arguing Max settled our conflict. "I'm riding with Nudge and JJ, you two can go to school in your own cars. Now neither of you has a reason to argue." With that she left the two of us standing there somewhat like idiots.

Walking away from Sam, the house and into the driveway, I slipped into my car and sped off to Max's house to pick up Iggy. When Iggy saw me without Max he raised his eyebrows and released his curiosity the moment he sat on the seat.

"Where's Max?"

"No hi?" I asked since the first thing he said to me was where's Max instead of most people's hi.

"Hi Fang, now where's Max?"

"School,"

Nodding his head Iggy looked out the window for a moment before speaking again.

"So we're practicing afterschool at your house?" Iggy question stated. Rolling my eyes I nodded, I am not all that excited for the practice because we don't really have anything planned out yet which will bother me,"

Pulling up into a parking spot, we got out and started yet another day of school. (AN- I'm writing this in summer and it makes me miss school because I actually get to see people at school)

*TIME SKIP*

Today wasn't that bad, no huge tests or anything bad that would make me consider it a horrible day. (AN-what is considered a bad day? Getting hit in the head with a shoe and hit in the eye with a racquetball? That happened to me earlier this month and I still haven't figured out if that was a really bad day or not)

I waited patiently beside my car while feeling the gazes and stares of some of the creepy stalker chicks. Before too long Iggy arrived followed by Max who was met up by Dylan on her walk over although the two of them were already deep in a conversation by the time they arrived. I could only here the words from Dylan "…ride with me to Fang's house…." And Max's answer, "Sure just let me tell Fang,"

The words made me want to go into a small rage of jealousy. Not even in our company for that long and he already manages to get Max to himself? I guess I didn't realize how much she liked him.

It took Max weeks to talk to me alone when we were little. It didn't help that she became friends with Sam the same time as she did with me.

"FANG? FANG? Hello? You there?" Max said while waving her hand in front of my face.

"Huh, yeah,"

"Well I'm going to ride with Dylan to your house. He doesn't know the way," Max says. I just nod mentally thinking, _he's following why does he need Max's help?_ But it's one of those thoughts that you'll say to yourself and never say out loud. Getting into my car with Iggy, I sped off to my house.

*LINE BREAK*

Okay so this seems like another filler chapter…or maybe I've just forgotten what I've written already. I'm a really bad fanfic writer. Each chapter is written a few sentences at a time before getting pushed aside for something else. I'm sorry for my horrible updating speed. Also looking at the stats for this story it's more popular than Stereotypical Life which is kind of funny in my mind since this is based on its storyline and events but more people look at this...oh well anyways hope you enjoyed and if it sucks well it sucks….idk why I'm being negative.


	8. Chapter 8

AN-This is one of the chapters that in Stereotypical Life seems weird to me sooo more effort was put in to make it not as awkward anyways onto the story

_Previously_

"_FANG? FANG? Hello? You there?" Max said while waving her hand in front of my face. _

"_Huh, yeah," _

"_Well I'm going to ride with Dylan to your house. He doesn't know the way," Max says. I just nod mentally thinking, he's following why does he need Max's help? But it's one of those thoughts that you'll say to yourself and never say out loud. Getting into my car with Iggy, I sped off to my house. _

Today was going really not my day. One person who could have an interest in Max but a person I know has an interest and one who could, I'm about to punch something. Of course on the way over Max would happen to spot Sam her other best friend who is also a guy. I hate his guts. He doesn't even live anywhere close to where I live so how he managed to get his car broken down so close to my house creeps me out. He's either Max's very dedicated stalker friend or gay and knows where I live. Neither option was pleasant but if it was then life would be too easy for me wouldn't it?

The moment everyone was settled down, we talked about the type of music we wanted to play. By we, I mean me, Iggy, and Dylan while Max and Sam just kind of sat there. Max looked like she wanted to say something to us while Sam looked like he just wanted to talk to Max.

"What do you think Max?" I asked.

"Umm, how about something of a mix between Paramore and VersaEmerge? Or were you just going to cover songs?" (AN-both Fueled by Ramen bands that I both love)

"A mix of both original stuff and covers, I think. That would make us more popular I mean think of the people who have gotten popular and well known through YouTube through cover and original song," Dylan said stating his opinion on something for the band for the first time. Getting where he was coming from, I nodded my head once in agreement while Iggy smiled his agreement.

"So what kind of music to cover then? No country, screamo, death metal or classical music for me," Iggy said.

"Umm how about…k-pop?," Max said through laughs at the thought of us trying to sing Korean music that went against my image completely, not so much with the bright and light color wearing children aka Iggy and Dylan though.

"NO," The three of us answered at once. From that point Max started making other suggestions, many which were just said to piss us off till she got bored of that and dragged Sam into our conversation. Sam had been randomly awkwardly in a corner looking somewhat similar to an abandoned puppy and didn't that much better involved in the conversation. I really get why Max needed to drag Sam into the conversation, uninvited "guest" was all he was right now. Looking at Iggy and Dylan, I could see that I wasn't the only person who thought this by the look on Dylan's face.

"You know what, just play something! I'm tired of this and I want to hear Fang sing since I still haven't heard him before and I've been his friend for most of his life. You three have been talking about this for at least 30 minutes and I'm bored of it."

"I think it's a good time to just go along with what Max wants right now…trust me it's not pretty when she gets mad. Fang and Sam have both experienced it more times than they probably want to admit." Iggy said. Iggy isn't kidding about Max's anger, it's dead frightening and makes me want to show emotion which is saying something you know. While Sam and I stood thinking about Max's anger, Dylan the only one of us who has never faced Max's anger, went over to Max slinging his arm around her while whispering something into her ear. Her reaction was one expected from any other than Max, shyness, slight blushing and a quiet reply. I glared at his arm around Max, that was one of my privlages as one of Max's best friends yet apparently girls don't care as much if they have a crush on the guy who breaks their usual rules. If it were anyone else, I'm pretty sure the guy would be on the ground, arm twisted backwards with his pride hurt beyond repair while Max wouldn't even be out of breath or caring at the amount of physical and mental damage done to the guy. (AN- is that too much for a description at Max's abilities?) Her abilities both scare me as well as make me feel slightly better when I'm not around her although her not kicking Dylan's butt is bothering me.

"Max wants us to play You'll Never Know by VersaEmerge" Dylan said. Stopping my glaring contest with Dylan's arm, I went over to my guitar and started tuning it to the correct key. Iggy knowing more about the song than me asked, "How we're going to do it since I think they use a keyboard in that song or a program for that song and none of us play the keyboard?" Immediately Max had a grin on her face.

"Sammy, you'll help them play one of my favorite songs won't you? I know you know the song, I've heard you,"

"Fine fine, just for you Maxie, any other person I would charge them at least $50 something dollars but for you it's free." He said. "Plus if I don't I'm sure you'd hurt me a bit although not enough not to play." Now he was just flirting, I mean really Maxie? It's a known fact that she hates the name but Max didn't realize the name and just laughed at what he said.

"I think we're magical enough to make this work without practicing." Iggy said. I nodded in agreement since somehow Max managed to suggest a song that all of knew how to play without having once talked to us about it. We played without too many mistakes for a first run through without ever practicing together. (AN- truthfully you'd probably have to be pretty talented to do that I mean you could have learned the song in a different key or all the song instead of just that instrument part so you could play it solo)

I was about to say something about practicing the song again to improve and give an excuse to Max about our mistakes when she grabbed the front of my shirt and yelled my name. Apparently not liking having everyone else look at her like she was crazy, Max dragged me to one of the few places in my house that she knew and yelled, "Why didn't I know that you could sing that well? This many years of friendship and this is how you treat me."

"You never asked,"

"I never aske…I hate you, you know. I mean really? I half expected you to suck which would have given me the opportunity to laugh in your face but nooo you just have to be better than that and the others are listening on the other side of the door aren't they?" Annoyed and not letting me speak a word, she opened the door letting the idiots who should've been smarter land their faces to the floor.

"OWWWW! Did you really have to do that Max?" Iggy said the first one to fall on the floor and the one who had just suffered the most pain since Sam fell on top of him.

"Of course, you three were trying to listen to my conversation with Fang and that is invading my privacy."

"Sorry Max but we kind of heard the first part of your conversation. It wasn't exactly the quietest and unhearable thing around." Sam admitted offhandedly, "And you were yelling if you don't remember."

"Well…It's still wrong to eavesdrop even if I'm being loud. So what happens now…do you have to find a keyboardist now, play more songs or start talking again because if you start your arguments and talks I'm going to leave because it's really boring and I'd rather get lost inside this house,"

"I know how to get lost inside of a house!" Sam exclaimed as if it were a really amazing skill before throwing Max over his shoulder and running in random directions around my overly large house.

"I'll be back," Knowing that Sam is an idiot and would likely get lost in my house without any idea on how to get back I tried to think of a way for them to get back, although it was really just for Max since there isn't any reason why I need to care if Sam died in my house from starvation or dehydration. Just then I saw my family's butler who looked like he was almost done with his work.

"can you take a look around the halls, two of my guests are lost somewhere in the house,"

"Sure," Then he left. Knowing that he'd find them, I went back to Iggy and Dylan to practice. It might seem uncaring but in a way it's better if Max doesn't hear us fail and control us like we're her toys. Plus I knew that Max could kick Sam's butt if he tried anything if he managed to gather the guts to do anything.

*Line break*

And this would concluded this somewhat not all that pointful chapter…I honestly can't keep my story in line. If you find anything that seems out of place or that doesn't make any sense just tell me. I don't mind correcting anything or changing something so it makes more sense it's find. Critisim isn't going to hurt me that much…mostly because I consider myself as a failure of a writer but yeah. Anyways review! And hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer-I don't own Maximum ride…. Although it's pretty obvious that I'm not as old as the author…and I'm still confused why this needs to be written at all…I sometimes don't write it

*Line to start beginning AN that doesn't need to be read*(just find the other line and read from there)

So I'm a horrible author and I really suck at updating. What's interesting is that it's not because I have something to do, in fact I'm completely bored out of my mind but nooo I still don't write fanfiction. Also it's sad how many typos I made just trying to type this…yeah but I've been out and about spazing about SS501 so that's my excuse of why I haven't felt like updating. It's a bad excuse I know but I'm a not so right minded person at times, my username should have eluded to that…I prefer to think that people would call my actual self silly or childish…anyways I'm done for now so go and read the story.

*Line*

Now as concerned as I should be that two people are lost in my house, it wouldn't really take that long for them to find their way out. The house is pretty new and made by sane architects so there aren't any random nooks and crannies that randomly appear out of nowhere.

Anyways now that Max was gone I could tell that Iggy and Dylan had relaxed a bit.

"I'm not sure if this will offend either of you but I'm kind of glad that those two are lost right now inside of a house. Even though I have no idea how that is possible…" Dylan said.

"Eh doesn't bother me. Max would have gotten really bossy if she realized how much we sucked," Iggy replied not at all affected by Dylan's statement. I nodded in agreement at Iggy's last sentence. Since it was our first run through together and unknowing what the exact key we all learned, it had been off.

"Rerun," I asked going straight to the point. Both of them nodded following the one word command order. We continued practicing the song till it sounded somewhat decent and were tired of it. We had moved on to other songs by the time Sam was dragged in by the family butler.

"Sorry Master Nick, I only found this one. It seems like the other person you asked me to find fled this crying shame of a man alone." I chuckled inside my head at my family's butler, Mr. Watson's description of Sam. Sam was currently on the ground futile position rocking back in forth. You would have thought he was a kidnapped victim by the way he was acting.

"Wow Sam is acting like he's a wimp…"Iggy said before going over to him and somehow managed to get him to stop acting pathetically.

"Okay what can I do?" Sam said overly excited, hanging on Iggy's arm like an energetic puppy.

"Sit and listen,"

We started practicing again but was once again interrupted, this time by Max because we played one of her favorite songs while she wasn't there. She made an impulse decision and started making her way home which was at least 5 miles away. I started to follow but was beaten by Iggy. Before too long Max was in the house and was going to somewhere that wasn't the practice room. I started going back to practicing but stopped when I remembered Max's words on getting revenge for not letting her hear our version of one of her favorite songs. Groaning inside I ran quickly to my room to see what damage was done. Max was laying on my bed with my laptop in front of her but shut the cover down the moment that she noticed my presence.

"Hi Fangy how's life?" Ignoring the question, I took the laptop and started to find what she did. Looking at the most recently closed tab I saw that Max had posted on my blog that I love Justin Beiber music and knew how to do the Gee dance by SNSD.

"Really Max?"

"Yeah…" Taking the laptop, I motioned for Max to get out of my room and follow me. Going to the practice room knowing that Max would follow, I set down the laptop on a table then went over to set up the online video chat that Max wanted.

"GOTTA!" Max yelled out of the blue. Turning around I saw that Max had tackled the other three members to the ground. Upon seeing them like that, I smiled a rare half grin at Max and waved her over to take over the video chat. Seeing me wave her over, Max hopped off the guys and went over to me and immediately took over the chat. As Max set up the chat for a live mini showcase (AN-I've been watching too much Korean shows so try to ignore weird wording at tiems), we started to set up some of the better equipment that we had originally ignored.

"Fang! I can't read this, help," Max said after a while but ended looking and seeing that there was something better to do than read comments.

"Well people viewing this if you're confused well now you can know what is going on. Fang is starting a band with these idiots. The brunet one is my other best friend Sam, he'll be the pianist, lankier blond is my brother Iggy, the bassist and finally Dylan the drummer. Well now that you're caught up what do you think of them?" Max said explaining to the online audience and pointing to the three idiots/band members had somehow tangled themselves together. Deciding to save myself and to leave myself some followers, I took the computer and started typing and saying a few words.

A minute after I started actually participating in the video chat again the viewers increased. It was a ego booster for sure that people felt like watching me instead of doing something more pointful like study for tests or that sort of thing.

After a while of talking to a camera which makes you feel a bit stupid since it's almost like talking to yourself, the mini showcase concert started.

We started with the Lazy Song by Bruno Mars which led to Max rolling on the floor from laughter by the end of it. Apparently it looked like she fell down from choking to Sam and Dylan since they ran over to her and were acting like she was dying. Knowing that she was fine, I ordered them to continue playing without checking the reaction of the audience we were actually performing to.

The chat and performance took up the entire afternoon and by the time it was over, everyone else was tired well everyone besides Max.

"Fang, I'm hungry and Iggy won't make me anything because this is your house," Max whined after having no luck in finding food.

Going over to my hidden food storage, I revealed to Max the food that she would likely destroy the house for. She responded in a way that was expected meaning she shoved me to the ground and grabbed a package of chocolate chip cookies.

Eventually it was decided to go to Max's house since there wasn't really anything to do here. Dylan had taken Sam on his way home after practice ended.

Arriving at Max's house we started the homework that would have been better to start on Saturday and not today on Sunday. Truthfully though, I had finished most of mine yesterday being a non-normal person and not procrastinating. (AN- I do find it amazing that some people can manage not to procrastinate, I have a horrible habit doing procrastinating. Procrastinate is also one of the longest words that I use often that I can spell...I'm also a horrible speller)

Eventually we ended up in Max's room and we just talking when someone started throwing rocks at Max's window. I watched Max go over to the window and yell, "Hi Sam!" My mood soured. What yours wouldn't when you get ignored because someone new comes? (AN- I might actually be guilty of ignoring people because there is someone I'm more comfortable is there…)

Max ignored us and kept talking to Sam until we heard someone in Sam's house loudly yell, "Have you ask Max out yet?" and a window slam. At the sound of those words, I started getting really annoyed. I was supposed to ask Max out soon and before Sam. I wasn't about to let him get away with something like this. Looks like I'm going to need to have a talk with one of my favorite, note my sarcasm, people in the world.

*LINE*

I had to finish this chapter so I could say a bit about how horrible ANGEL was….I mean the book. I completely understand now when I was given a review a while back on how I shouldn't read it. Too many new characters at the end of a series, too many changes, I read it in a day, figured out it was crappy after finishing the online preview…yet I still read the book. I'm debating now if I should bother to read the last one or not when it comes out.

What was your opinion of Angel(the book)?

Also, I got my state testing scores back today. They don't count for anything but it makes me feel bad since I did pretty bad well for me. Barely made it into advanced, which is for some reason the highest rank but I mean I scored 400 something for three tests out of 600. Really bugs me and makes me feel like a B student and bad about myself.


	10. AN :P

This is a short note for I'm sorry! School is really getting to me for once. I'm really surprised and I have a B right now in Spanish and that pisses me off so I've got some work to do. AP European history is kind of killing me right now as well as math hw that I technically don't really have to do but will because it's good for me. Yep goody two shoes right here anyways it might take a while to update and make a chapter because I'm like that…I'm sorry. I'm not stopping them by any means just I don't really know how to handle everything that I have to do right now so once I work out everything I'll be posting new chapters again…although it's not guaranteed to be at a super fast pass by any means.

Note will eventually be replaced by an actual chapter…depending on my mood and how many people read, I'll determine which story to update first when I get time.


End file.
